


曾經信仰 01

by Yinglan



Series: 曾經信仰 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinglan/pseuds/Yinglan





	曾經信仰 01

(１)  
　　痛，渾身上下鑽心的痛，腦袋規律的敲打著鼓抗議身體的不適，眼睛發澀，下身發漲，彷彿不是自己的身體。　  
　　雨宮蓮緩緩張開眼睛，強烈的光線惹得他抬手想去擋，卻被手腕上的疼痛刺激的作罷。只好瞇起眼，待到稍微適應了，再試著慢慢睜開。  
　　……很不普通的天花板，這是蓮腦海裡冒出的第一句。平時警戒如蓮肯定會先分析自己所在，但這天讓蓮不分神個瞬間感覺都對不起畫家。  
　　天花板被大量白色覆蓋，在他的正上方由一大塊白色玻璃代替，上面有很宗教性的花紋雕刻，日光落下形成微黃色系，照在畫中男孩的頭頂，神聖的藤蔓向上攀延，攀住男孩光滑潔白的肌膚，每一處無不讓人覺得可口，冰晶的肌膚與神聖的藤蔓相輝映，形成美妙的光景。  
　　雨宮蓮當然不是被這副畫的美妙震驚的，美妙的畫作在佑介那裡早已看過了上百回，重點是畫中男孩和自己相貌實在過為相似，畢竟每天都會洗臉照鏡子，他自己的臉自己清楚，相似到不是按著自己畫的蓮第一個不信。  
　　沒時間想這是誰的惡作劇，蓮回過神來用眼睛和些微的頸部緩緩活動觀察自身和四周，努力回想發生了什麼事。首先這是一個白色調的房間，很乾淨，除了自己躺的一張雙人大床以外什麼傢具都沒有，手還在疼是因為有手銬和鍊子微微的繫在床頭，只綁手銬是相信他沒辦法逃脫吧，然後床上有一些……凌亂的不可直視的東西，蓮也沒細看，因為他瞄到了自己的下身。˙  
　　蓮忍著疼痛緩緩的支起身子，自己的狀況可以用非常糟糕來形容，潔白柔嫩的肌膚上處處是青紫的痕跡，很容易激起男人的施虐慾，兩顆乳頭已經被揉躪得紅腫，宛如兩顆熟透欲滴的櫻桃，泛著水光惹人憐愛，下身……應該說後穴，那裡的狀況是最糟的，除了大量的疼痛，直到現在還在不自覺的發出小幅度的顫抖，間或流出一些液體。  
　　就算未經人事，總該知道究竟經歷了什麼，蓮的記憶還停留在自己當做誘餌，進入一家獅童正義最近有來往的Gay俱樂部，剛喝了一口酒他就感覺不對，警覺讓他想去廁所通知大家，但剛要站起來就被後面的人一手刀劈暈了。  
　　之後腦海裡只剩下自己斷斷續續的哭聲和無意識的呻吟和著男人低沉嗓音的dirty talk，那聲音他在殿堂裡聽過，八成是獅童正義，蓮摸了摸自己的後頸，被臨時標記了，完全標記應該是……沒有吧？畢竟沒有被完全標記的經驗，但聽說完全標記可以感受到和另一個人的聯結，不過自己現在這狀態沒比完全標記好到那裡去。  
　　「醒了？」一個他非常熟悉的溫和嗓音隨著開門聲一同出現。  
　　蓮並不意外，畢竟在一週目他已經經歷過了，雖然到這個陌生的地方他是真的不清楚，他緩緩的抬起頭，面向那個讓他不知道該愛還是該恨的男人  
　 「明智。」  
　------tbc


End file.
